1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elemental device structure for improving extracting efficiency of light produced in the inside of an EL (electro luminescence) element when planar light emission is extracted by supplying current to the EL element. A self-light emitting device according to the present invention includes an organic EL display and an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode).
2. Description of the Related Art
Although light emitted from a self-light emitting device is extracted as planar light emission into the air, a lot of light can not be extracted from the inside of the substrate since a substrate positioned at an interface between the self-light emitting device and the air has a flat plate shape, and its extracting efficiency is 20 to 50%.